


Fallimento sotto Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Celeste volta [2]
Category: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982)
Genre: Flash Fic, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno dei tanti piccoli dolori di Elliot.Scritta su: It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas di Noah Cyrus.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp;Prompt: 3) X fa le prove per la recita di Natale, ma non sa proprio cantare.





	Fallimento sotto Natale

Fallimento sotto Natale

 

Elliot appoggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi, cantando a squarciagola.

< Forse se riesco ad ottenere la parte importante per la recita mamma e papà smetteranno di litigare > pensò. Infilò le mani in tasca, indossava una felpa rossa col cappuccio che gli copriva in parte il viso.

Alzò ancor di più la voce, steccò un paio di volte e accelerò, cercando disperatamente di seguire la musica.

< Mio fratello non darà ragione ai bulli che mi picchiavano e mamma non preferirà quella noiosa mocciosa di mia sorella a me >. I suoi capelli castani erano scompigliati e un ciuffo scivolava fuori dal cappuccio.

Gli addobbi di Natale appesi sul palco sulla sua testa ondeggiavano, erano fatti di carta velina colorata e plastica.

L’insegnante si passò tra i capelli castani cotonati, tenuti fermi da un fermacapelli candidi.

“Mi dispiace, ma non posso darti la parte. Puoi fare l’albero, però” lo interruppe.

“Perché? Non è giusto!” gridò il ragazzino.

“Mi dispiace, ma …”. Iniziò la donna. < Non posso dirgli che non sa proprio cantare >.

Elliot corse via, sentendo i richiami dell’insegnante, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

 

[241].


End file.
